She's My Sister
by iliekelsa
Summary: Elsa realizes she feels a much stronger affection towards Anna than just sisterly love - and it all starts with a midnight treat.
1. 3AM Cookies

Elsa was perched in her candlelit office drained from carrying out her queenly duties, yet a stack of parchment piled in front of her. She glanced out the window and took note of the dark star speckled sky. 'How late is it!?' she thought to herself, eyes widening with shock, 'I must've been doing this all day...' She sat up in her handcrafted royal family chair and pressed her fingertips to her temples, feeling a migraine pulsing through her head. "Uugghh," she groaned.

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.

Anna's signature thudding echoed like thunder, crashing against the inner bone of Elsa's skull and ricocheted until it slowly died out. She glanced at the door then squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to subdue the stabbing pain, elongating an exhale for good measure. The pale woman stood up and wobbled to the door. She closed her eyes once more to regain herself and grasped the knob to open it gently.

"Hello, your queenliness," Anna giggled and shuffled her through the doorway with a clanky pair of plates and glasses balanced in her arms. As she entered, a sweet delectable scent wafted through the air that made Elsa's mouth water. The redhead made her way to the desk full of papers and let the plates slide off her arms, producing a horribly loud sound as they hit. Elsa winced. "Sorry," Anna whispered with a little shrug, still holding a glass in each hand.

"It's fine," Elsa answered quickly, curious to see what the dishes held. "What did you bring?" She closed the door, stepped beside her sister, and peered downward.

"Cookies!" A small squeal arose from the younger girl's throat as she set the glasses down then clasped her hands together. "And they're chocolate chip, your favorite!" The freckled girl folded her arms and bit her lip proudly, eyes flicking from Elsa to the two plates of sloppily stacked cookies. "I mean, they aren't the prettiest but it's three in the morning, cut me some slack," she giggled and nudged Elsa before grabbing a cookie and stuffing it in her mouth.

Elsa gasped. "It's three in the morning?!" she repeated in a frantic whisper. "Anna, why are you up this late? Wh-… Why are you baking at three in the morning?"

Anna's posture slumped in displeasure, plopping her hands on her hips. "A 'Thank you' would suffice," she frowned, "Elsa, I should be asking why you're up. You're the queen, not me. I have all the time in the world while you probably have at least eight meetings tomorrow."

Elsa sighed and gave Anna an apologetic smile then sidestepped around the desk to sit down. "I'm sorry. Thank you for the cookies, it's very sweet of you." A particularly misshapen cookie caught her attention. Consequently, she picked it up for further examination. The queen turned it and flipped it between her fingers before taking a heedful bite with furrowed brows, only to be pleasantly surprised. "Wow," her voice obscured by the mouthful of cookie, "This is… really good."

Anna smirked and puffed her chest, "Of course they are. What'd you expect?" She paced around the desk, accidently stubbing her foot on the way, and plunked herself on Elsa's lap – prompting a soft grunt from the older girl – and shifted her weight until comfortable. She kissed the top of the blonde's head and rested an arm across her milky white shoulders.

Picking up another disfigured cookie, Elsa grinned softly and snuck her arm around the younger girl's waist. She elevated the cookie to eye level, it's ghastly lumps and rough edges coming into focus, and teasingly glanced up Anna, eyebrows raised.

The princess blinked in confusion then realized she'd been mocked. She folded her arms and huffed, "I said it's three in the morning, Elsa. You try baking in candle light."

Elsa chuckled, softly pressing the back of her pale slender hand to her lips – still holding the distorted cookie – then cleared her throat and took a bite. "They're still delicious, despite how hideous they appear. I'm surprised actually, if I'd have known of your baking skills I would've been putting you to work this whole time," she kissed Anna's freckled cheek with crumb-covered lips and dug her ice cold fingertips into her sides, smirking mischievously.

"H-Hey!" Anna yelped, "That tickles! Plus you're freezing! That isn't fair." She quickly shoved Elsa's hands away and forced a frown.

The queen laughed as her slim brow rose. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I hadn't realized," she purposefully teased the redheaded with a fake sorrowful pout, arm still looped around her waist, and immediately flung her hands to the girls stomach. Hearing Anna's giggles and pleas through shallow gasps only fueled her persistent prodding for a solid five minutes but eventually Elsa snickered in triumph and slowed her pace to a gentle stop.

She peeked up and focused on a softly panting Anna with flushed cheeks, causing heat to concentrate in her own. "You… Suck…" The redhead slowly came to. "I made you cookies and this is how you repay me?"

Elsa laughed, running a hand through her platinum hair and leaned against the chair's arm. "You're the cutest," she whispered, pinching her freckled cheek gently before homing in on the younger girl's gaze. Flashing her attention from left eye to right, she studied the beautiful teal blue flairs and lighter streaks of Anna's irises.

As they focused solely on each other the crackling of burning wood from the grand fireplace began to fade. Anna steadily rose a hand to caress the side of the queen's neck – brushing her collarbone on the way up – and placed the other on her burning cheek. Elsa shivered as her body flooded with want, eyes meeting the girl's nearing pink lips. She let her hand grasp at the loose material covering Anna's lower back.

With closed eyes, the princess leaned closer and tilted her head, their soft lips inches apart, but a sudden crash of crumbling fire logs forced them back to actuality. The flustered blonde jolted back as her view swiftly dropped to the floor, hand lifting to cover her lips.

Anna rapidly stood up and staggered back, watching Elsa with bashful eyes. "E-Elsa, I'm sorry. I-," she stumbled on the silk rug but ungracefully caught herself. She giggled nervously as the older girl's concerned eyes peered upon her. "I-I should, um… Go," she brushed a stray hair behind her ear, gave Elsa a small smile, picked up her dress and promptly jogged awkwardly out of the office.

Left stunned in the quiet room, Elsa felt herself slowly relax and sink into the maroon cushioning of her chair. She sighed happily, chin in palm, and glanced at the glasses of milk and plates of scattered cookies sitting on a stack of water-stained – courtesy of condensation – documents. She reached over to pick up a deformed cookie and grinned. The queen chuckled quietly, "She's somethin' else."


	2. Breakfast

"Princess Anna, breakfast has been prepared."

The freckled girl shifted and mumbled, earning herself another gentle tap to the shoulder. "Huh, wha-" She sluggishly rubbed her eyes and opened one just enough to see Gerda, a royal family servant, smiling at her bedside.

"You had better get ready, my lady, the queen is waiting."

Anna's eyelids shot up to expose her panicked orbs. 'Oh. My. God,' memories of the previous night suddenly saturated her mind. "Um, I-I'm really not that hungry!" she spat as she quickly pulled the covers over her head.

Disbelief swept across the servants face and she pulled at Anna's pink lace covers to un-shield the girl's nervous teal eyes. "But princess, we both know how hunger strikes you in the morning," a small polite giggle escaped the woman's mouth, "How can you possibly be without an appetite?"

As if on cue, Anna's stomach decided to voice its own opinion with a loud, unforgiving grumble. She flicked her eyes to meet Gerda's smirking face. "Alright, alright." Sighing in defeat, she slipped out of bed and into her casual green dress before heading to the grand dining room – utilizing her usual butt-to-rail mode of transport.

The jumpy redhead made her way to the enormous guarded doors of the dining area and inhaled deeply, concentrating on the floor beneath her. 'Just calm down, everything will be fine. Maybe she won't remember. I mean it was late after all,' she paused, 'Oh who am I kidding, she'll remember.."

Echoing creeks from the opening doors caught her full attention, painfully ripping her eyes up and away from the tiled floor. Her heart began to race as she cautiously poked her head through the doorway, the fright of her sister's company swelled within her gut.

The dining hall - of course - was a massive, long room complete with rows upon rows of traditionally carved dark wood tables. It had high-elevated ceilings and was surrounded by beautiful stain glass windows that allowed the morning sunlight to dance across the mahogany surfaces below. The tables were lined with vast amounts of varying breakfast foods and beverages; plates with anything and everything from linked sausages to fruity crepes. Anna's hunger slowly suffocated her, her mouth beginning to drool, 'Are we having a party? I don't remember anything about a party..' Furthest from the entree doors, some three hundred or so feet away, were the two royal family thrones set neatly side by side - a place Anna remembered her parents spending most of their time. Though where her father usually was, Elsa sat.

The guarding men behind her looked at each other in confusion and shrugged. The burlier of the two hooked his arm around Anna's, causing her to gasp and stumble as he helped the princess to her spot. As they neared the waiting queen, Anna became antsy, pulling at the guards arm to release her. "I-I have to um.. I have to use the restroom!" She whispered frantically trying to convince him, "I can't eat with a full bladder!"

The man plopped her down into the previously empty chair, bowed and muttered, "Apologies m'lady," before scurrying off and closing the large entrance doors behind him, leaving the redhead alone in a room with glorious food and her unfortunately attractive sister. The very thought of being alone with her made Anna's heart race. She cleared her throat and nervously pushed a loose strand of hair up and behind her ear, being cautious not to make any unwelcome eye contact. Without moving her head, she snuck a few quick glances at her sister whose posture was straight, upright and comfortable. 'I bet she's done all this to scorn me,' Anna looked at the mouthwatering food that surrounded them and shrugged, 'At least it'll be tasteful.'

"Good morning, Anna." Her strong familiar voice pierced the silence like a dagger through the back of an unsuspecting victim.

"Good morning, Elsa." Compared to her sister's, Anna's voice was more faint than usual - and Elsa noticed.

"Are you alright? You seem rather hushed this morning."

"N-No, I'm fine. Thank you." Anna watched as the queen reached for a plate of boiled cabbage and potatoes. She herself reached for a plate of eggs and dished her portion before carefully setting the plate back.

"Are you sure? I've ordered everyone to leave us be." The soft clink of a steel knife touching porcelain showcased Elsa's delicate touch. A touch Anna longed for. A touch she needed. A touch she felt she'd been completely robbed of. But how could she admit to that?

The princess nodded and used her fork to poke at her eggs before taking a small bite. "I'm fine, thank you." Her voice was weak and dull.

Elsa answered softly. "Anna, I know when something's bothering you. And last night's events don't seem to agree with your current statement."

Anna's eyes widened in shock, having been caught red handed. She nearly choked on a small bit of egg but eventually gulped it down and set her fork aside. "We.. We should just forget about that," she whispered, her embarrassment evident on her cheeks. The girl held her stomach in a desperate attempt to hush its unruly growls. "Plus, I'm not too hungry."

The older girl sighed, her small proper smile drooping into a disheartened frown, and peered around the room to take in the potentially wasted platters of diverse foods. "Well I've asked for all this to be prepared so we could discuss it. I know how hungry you are in the morning," a small chuckle bubbled in her throat, "So I thought you might enjoy this."

'Oh, no. All this is for me?'

"Thank you, Elsa, but.." She brought her gaze from the sad self-served plate of eggs to Elsa's discouraged eyes - which were practically begging for her notice like a puppy for attention. Anna's heart shattered. 'No no no, not the eyes. Not her perfect blue eyes!'

"I mean I love it! I really do, I'm sorry," the younger girl swiftly took the queens hand and instinctively held it close to her chest, "I'm just nervous." Realizing how quickly she'd grabbed her sister's hand, Anna slowly loosened her grip till the older girl's thin hand was set free.

The freckled girl watched a devious smile creased its way across Elsa's face as her head tilted to one side. "Nervous?" Her voice was soft yet intriguing as if she'd actually wanted to see Anna fluster. "Why are you nervous?" She whispered and leaned closer, resting against the arm of her throne with her legs neatly crossed.

Anna blinked, stunned by her sisters kittenish behavior. 'Is she.. Flirting with me?' She watched Elsa raise her brows and heard a small hum vibrate from her soft lips. "Um, because I sort of tried to kiss you last night," she twiddled her thumbs in her lap, "And now you've put together the most amazing breakfast just so we can talk about it. I think it's only fair I'd be nervous."

The blonde nodded in agreement, "Well I do suppose it's fair but, I don't mean any harm. I only want to understand your feelings." Her seductive eyes meet Anna's as she bit her lip and let it glide under her teeth back to its original position.

The younger girl's face flushed a deeper red as she tripped into Elsa's alluring spell. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat and quickly shot her eyes to the floor in a desperate attempt to stop herself from pouncing on the blonde.

Elsa - of course - had other plans. The older girl simply grinned at the redhead's obvious conflict and stood up to face her, bending over to place her hands on either side of Anna's throne. She whispered in a low, calming tone, "Don't be nervous, Anna." Elsa lifted a hand, placing it on the side of the girl's freckled neck and stroking her jaw with her thumb.

Anna stood still, trapped in her sister's trance, breathing quietly with a small shake following every exhale. She slowly let her lids fall as she saw the queen near closer and closer, feeling Elsa's forehead press against hers. Her sweet, cold breath ghosted across Anna's lips, making her shiver.

Just as their lips were centimeters away, both were startled by the booming creeks of the entree doors following frantic footsteps. Elsa jumped back and turned to view whoever had ruined their almost kiss. It was Kai. 'Oh no,' Anna began to panic, worried that their humble servant had seen everything.

The man halted as soon as he'd realized he'd interrupted. "Your majesty," he dropped to one knee, "My deepest apologies."

"Don't apologize, what is it?" Her elegant hands balled into small fists before assuming their usual clasped position.

"You two have a visitor, ma'am," his worried eyes hinted their unannounced guest couldn't be someone they'd want to see.


End file.
